


Padawans

by avarand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: No Chosen One, no war.  Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Barriss are all padawans at the same time. Chaos and love ensue.





	Padawans

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of all four of my favorites being padawans together. This is a one shot but if anyone is interested I can try and write more. Also I shamelessly beg for comments. They motivate me, they make me feel better on days when I feel like typing anything is pointless. They are the wind beneath my wings. And so are you if you leave them.

Obi-Wan is twelve years old and desperate to find a Master. He’d be facing off against some rumored prodigy in the games this year, a boy only two years younger than him but who had excellent ‘saber technique according to everyone. 

 

Obi-Wan entered the floor, defaulting to Soresu when his opponent attacked as soon as he was able to. He defended admirably, finding an opening in the younger boy’s form but going for it too late. They fought viciously, and soon Obi-Wan forgot all about the potential Master watching in the stands. All that mattered was the here and now. The boy attacked and he parried, dodged and he pursued. They were engaged in an endless dance. Finally he saw a real opening and swept his opponent’s leg, earning him the first point of the round. The next point went to the boy who performed a fearless leap into Obi-Wan’s space. Back and forth they went, until they stood 2 to 2, the match a draw. They bowed to each other, sweaty and exhilarated. 

As the next pair went to fight, Obi-Wan took his place on the youngling’s side of the stands. He asked his friends who the other boy was. ‘Anakin’ was his name, apparently. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka hadn’t even wanted to really compete this year. She had another cycle to impress a Master, but all younglings her age competed and so she would as well. Her friend Barriss was also in the games this year. Ahsoka felt bad for whoever had to fight against Barriss. She was so fast and impossibly limber, as most Mirialan were. 

Ahsoka’s match was against a boy named Petro. He seemed so smug before the match that Ahsoka was determined to wipe the smile from his face. She was pleased when she won 3-1. She was even happier when she learned that Barriss had won her match 4-0. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was thrilled to learn that he’d earned an apprentice's spot. He’d been assigned to Qui-Gon Jinn, the renowned Jedi Master. His life as a Jedi was about to begin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka was a bit taken aback to learn that she’d been apprenticed to Aayla Secura, of Jedi Council fame. She’d halfway believed she’d spend another year as a youngling. As she packed her things to move to a shared space with Master Secura, she smiled, ready for the next step in her life.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barriss had been assigned. After all her training and hard work she’d actually been assigned a Master! She’d be reporting to Master Quinlan Vos as of 0800 tomorrow. She took the evening to meditate on her placement and her future as a Jedi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin knew he was gifted but he was only ten. He was a bit dismayed at leaving his friends so soon. He thought he’d have another year to hone his skills and find a teacher. And now it was all happening so fast. He wasn’t sure what to expect from his new Master. She was a quiet presence in the Temple. Her dark clothing and quick wit the only thing he really knew about her. He hoped that Master Luminara Unduli wouldn’t be disappointed with him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THREE MONTHS LATER:

 

It was customary for Master/Padawan teams to spend six months getting to know each other at the Temple. However, a few Masters were currently commiserating over drinks at an unnamed pub on Coruscant and seriously reconsidering the rule for that timeframe. 

“As soon as we go on our own missions, it’ll be fine.” Aayla Secura said. 

“Fine?” Quinlan Vos asked. “Your padawan daring mine into diving into the laundry and tie-dyeing Master Yoda’s robes is ‘fine’?” 

Qui-Gon Jinn laughed and tipped the remnants of his beer back. 

“Oh, Qui-Gon thinks this is funny,” said Luminara. “May I remind you that Anakin and Obi-Wan embedded tutorials for how to hack Temple speeders into the mechanics texts for younglings? We lost four speeders that month!”

Qui-Gon only laughed harder. “They’re children. They’re having fun like we used to. We shouldn’t begrudge them that.” 

“I don’t begrudge them ‘fun’, I begrudge them properties damages,” Luminara muttered. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m telling you I can override the controls in that cruiser.”

“And we’re supposed to what? Take a joyride through Coruscant?”

 

“Yes! We’ll be back before that politician even knows it’s missing.”

Obi-Wan had to admit that cruiser was nice looking. But he very much respected Master Jinn and didn’t want to end up in trouble once more. 

“I mean, it’s an excess, right? We’d be doing that guy a favor by teaching him not to be so attached to his possessions. If we did get caught, I mean.”

Anakin had a way of rationalizing his actions. And in any case, it was an ostentatious vehicle. They’d be careful. 

They were careful and the ride around the city was amazing. However Mace Windu had caught them parking the cruiser. 

“Of all the irresponsible, short-sighted things you two have done!”

“But Master, we brought it back! It was an excess and the Code-”

“You will both spend two weeks after lessons detailing every speeder in this garage. And if I think you’ve missed one or put one extra kilometer on, I will add four more weeks!” 

Even having been formally punished, Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but crack up, imitating Master Windu until curfew. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Truth or dare?!” Ahsoka called gleefully from her perch on the couch. 

Anakin had had the unlucky call that turn as the four of them were playing in the rooms that Ahsoka and Master Secura shared. Master Secura was frequently visiting Master Vos and she and Barriss used the time to make endless amounts of trouble. 

“Dare.” Anakin said confidently. 

Ahsoka thought for a moment. “I dare you to...kiss Obi-Wan!” Anakin wrinkled his nose in distaste, but a dare was a dare. He kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek and made a show of wiping his mouth. 

When it was Barriss’ go she dared Obi-Wan to find a way to dye Master Jinn’s hair green. He performed admirably. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TWO YEARS LATER:

All four padawans were excited at the prospect of spending the New Year at the Temple together. They’d all been on missions but had kept in touch, and much to the chagrin of their Masters were now about to be reunited all at once. 

Anakin was waiting in the hangar bay for Ahsoka’s ship. He was nearly thirteen now and quite proud of no longer being the shortest of the group. Master Luminara settled an arm around his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, padawan. You’ve grown considerably since we first met. Your patience and fortitude have improved greatly.” 

“Thank you, Master,” he said sincerely. Master Unduli could be unorthodox but she cared for Anakin greatly and had much she could teach him. 

“Don’t get into too much trouble over the next few days,” she said with a smile, walking off to their shared rooms. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Master,” he called after her, appreciated her laugh through their training bond. 

 

Soon the starship was landing and Ahsoka was walking down the landing ramp. When she spotted him she ran, and he picked her up, spinning her around. 

“Snips!”

“Skyguy! You got so tall!” 

“And you stayed short,” he laughed, then gave a serious bow to Master Secura.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving and Barriss and Obi-Wan will be here soon.”

He slung his arm around her and they headed towards the cantina. 

“Rude!” Barriss said, snatching some of Ahsoka’s fried bantha. “Eating without us!” Ahsoka laughed as she hugged her friends. 

Anakin hugged Barriss, then Obi-Wan. “I’m almost taller than you, Kenobi!” he cried triumphantly. 

“In your dreams, Skywalker.” Obi-Wan swept his auburn hair back, in need of a trim soon in order to comply with padawan regulations. Something in Anakin’s stomach did an odd swoop. 

“So, what havok are we wreaking tonight?” Ahsoka asked.  
“Master Vos said he’d be out, so we can go to my place,” Barriss offered. 

“Ever wonder how your Master and my Master are always ‘busy’ at the same times?” Ahsoka asked again. 

“I refuse to acknowledge or think about such things,” Barriss said resolutely. 

“Very wise. Barriss’ it is,” said Anakin. 

An hour later they were at Barriss’ rooms, marveling at the nice computer Ahsoka had scored in the name of a mission. 

“Annnnd here!” She was saying. “This is the main database in the Jedi archives. I can mod just about anything from here, within reason.”

“Define ‘reason’.” Anakin said ominously. 

“Wait!” said Barriss. “What about replacing some boring holovid on reproduction with one of those awful pornos? The ones with the terrible sound effects? Preferably one with two incompatible species.”

Everyone was deadly silent. “Barriss,” Anakin said slowly. “You are the mastermind of our generation, and I want you to know that.” 

Later that night as the three other padawans headed for their rooms, Master Mundi overheard their shared laughter and made sure to pour himself a double. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THREE YEARS AFTER THE ITHORIAN/WOOKIE PORN INCIDENT:

Anakin was sixteen and spending his life day on the Temple, with his three best friends. They’d seen each other frequently through missions and holos, but to have all four of them in the same place again was the best gift ever. 

For some reason he was nervous about seeing Obi-Wan. He hadn’t properly seen him since he was thirteen. And Force, now Obi-Wan would be eighteen. Barriss and Ahsoka were already at the Temple. Their Masters’ relationship was somewhat of an open secret, and if Anakin’s guess was right their padawans would be following that example. 

Reports from the last mission the two young women were on together were...interesting. Ahsoka had broken protocol to unnecessarily swoop in and ‘save’ Barriss, who’d had it under controll and had yelled at her before they’d completed the mission and then both gone off the Comm system for half an hour. 

Anakin was happy for his friends, honestly. But Master Luminara was very firm about her stance on attachments. Not that anyone else’s stances had ever altered Anakin’s behavior, but if he was to be a Knight someday he’d have to let go. Only ever since he and Obi-Wan had first faced off in the games, letting go of the other boy had never been an option. 

Which was why he was practicing his Jar’Kai forms in the gym and not thinking about Obi-Wan at all. He finished one set with a neat roll and pivoted to begin the next set. That’s when he heard a familiar voice call out “care for some competition?”

Anakin couldn’t help his smile. “Only if it’s real competition,” he said, grinning at Obi-Wan. He was a bit disappointed that his friend’s hair was cut short again, but it was to be expected. 

Obi-Wan hopped over the rails and into the ring, igniting his ‘saber. 

They fought just like they had that first time. Nothing mattered except them, moving as one, perfectly anticipating each other’s moves and sliding into the next attack. Despite Obi-Wan being two years older Anakin actually was taller now. 

He swept Obi-Wan’s leg, exactly as his friend had done years ago, then bodily pinned him to the mat, both their ‘sabers going out. Grinning and close to his friend’s face, Obi-Wan’s breath caught. Anakin’s padawan braid fell next to Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

“Missed you,” Obi-Wan said quietly. 

“Missed you too,” Anakin replied, taking in his friend’s blown pupils and shortness of breath. 

Anakin had kissed people since he’d been dared to kiss his friend’s cheek. Had kissed them for real. But now he needed to touch Obi-Wan’s lips. He pressed against the other boy’s mouth for the briefest of moments, not sure if such a thing was wanted. When the pressure was returned he closed his eyes and gave it everything he had. Within minutes Obi-Wan was panting under him. 

“We might be seen. We should go. Somewhere more private.” The auburn-haired boy was saying. And oh, that sounded wonderful. When he’d well and truly kissed Obi-Wan, they both headed to Ahsoka’s for the night, hands gently holding. 

When they opened the door Anakin was somewhat gratified to see both Ahsoka and Barriss looking disheveled. 

Hours later, Anakin thought that this might be the worst dare they’d ever been on. Though when Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him on the speeder, perhaps it was the best. They’d had their fair share of the Correllian rum that Ahsoka had smuggled from Aayla’s stores. And now the four of them were breaking into the Senate building, while drunk, to do, as Ahsoka put it, ‘some redecorating’. 

Attaching his respirator and making sure that Obi-Wan’s was attached correctly, touching his hair because he could, Anakin shook his cans of spray paint. Force, if Padme ever found out he was involved, he was a dead man. She might be his friend, but she would kill him. When they left the Senate chamber two hours later, the floor of it read in bright, rainbow colors, ‘The Chancellor is a Sith’. Thank the stars he’d known how to disable the cameras. 

High on adrenaline and Correllian rum, he’d kissed Obi-Wan soundly outside his rooms, just for good measure. 

The next day he learned that their stunt had made the news. However he knew nothing about it, as he’d told his Master. If she needed proof, she could check with Obi-Wan who he’d been too busy kissing to get into any other kind of trouble. She didn’t ask again.


End file.
